La princesse et ses princes presque charmants
by Facelove
Summary: Ils ne se sont jamais considérés comme des héros mais juste comme des soldats faisant leur devoir. Mais certaines personnes, quoiqu'ils fassent, pensent le contraire. Et qui peut contredire une petite fille tombée sous le charme de l'un d'eux. Hélas, certains héros deviennent des légendes que nous ne revoyons plus jamais. Rated T pour les futurs chapitres.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle histoire se déroulant pendant la saison 5 même si je dois dire que ce n'est pas vraiment ma saison préféré (il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec Frankie qui pour moi ne fait pas partie de la A-team), enfin bref.

Je n'ai pas pris le temps de la traduire mais j'espère avoir tout de même des lecteurs.

La A-team ne m'appartient toujours pas.

* * *

- Katie ! Katie où es-tu ? C'est bon il n'y a plus de danger, tu peux revenir. Katie, ma puce, répons-moi ! Katie !

Il hurlait le prénom de la fille mais tout ce qu'il recevait en échange était le silence. Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour regarder le bois qui l'entourait.

Il était épuisé, sale, affamé et à présent blessé. Il ne savait pas à combien de kilomètres du point de rendez-vous il était, ni même s'il allait dans la bonne direction, sans vivre, sans eau, avec seulement un couple de munition pour son fusil et maintenant il était seul. Il avait perdu la fille. La fille qu'il devait protégeait et ramener saine et sauve. Il l'avait perdu dans cette stupide forêt où il était perdu.

Il cria une dernière fois de toutes ses forces, un hurlement remplie de désespoir espérant juste un signe de la fille.

- KATIE !

* * *

**Quatre jours plus tôt**

- Bonjour Messieurs ! Colonel !

- Général.

- J'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous.

- Super, je commençais réellement à m'ennuyer depuis la dernière. Quand était-ce ? Ah oui, y a deux jours.

- Je serais vous Lieutenant, je ravalerais votre sarcasme. Cette mission est des plus importantes.

- Ne le sont-elles pas toutes Général ?

- C'est exacte Capitaine. Mais toute n'implique pas des enfants.

- Des enfants ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit Sergent. Je vous présente Kathleen, six ans.

Le Général Scotwell projeta une photo de l'enfant sur le plasma pour que toute l'équipe réunit dans le salon puisse la voir.

- Wow Face, pas de chance elle est trop jeune pour toi.

Face lança un regard noir à Frankie à cette remarque qui lui fit se sentir tout petit.

- Désolé.

- Sa mère et elle-même, continua le Général sans même prêter attention au duo, étaient en vacance en Amérique du sud quand elle s'est fait enlever sur la place du marché bondé par un groupe de rebelle.

- C'est un peu plus qu'un enlèvement pour que vous vous y intéressiez. Qui est la mère ? Que fait-elle ? Que sait-elle ?

- Ce n'est pas la mère qu'on cherche à atteindre Lieutenant mais son grand-père. La petite étant une cible facile et un bon moyen de pression. Voici le chef du groupe . . . Mais avant que le Général puisse changer la diapositive, Face l'interrompu.

- Qui est le grand-père ?

Le Général regarda Face longuement avant de répondre.

- J'aime votre insistance Lieutenant. C'est un Général de l'armée américaine avec beaucoup de ressources. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir.

- Serait-ce vous par hasard ?

Cette fois-ci Général foudroya du regard le Lieutenant qui lui souriait malicieusement et ne répondit pas se contentant de reprendre ses explications sur la mission qui les attendait.

Hannibal ayant regardé l'échange silencieusement tout en fumant un cigare souriait. Il félicitait mentalement son commandant en second pour provoquer le Général. Il avait l'habitude de cacher quelques informations à l'équipe sur les missions ce qui leur faisaient quelques mauvaises surprises de temps en temps une fois sur le terrain mettant chacun d'eux en danger et aujourd'hui il en payer le prix.

Hannibal regarda son équipe un à un.

Ils étaient tous fatigués de leur dernière mission. Hannibal lui-même commençait réellement à sentir le poids de son âge.

BA semblait garder son air renfrogné depuis ces dernières quarante-huit heures, même Murdock semblait s'en être aperçut gardant ses distances avec le Sergent pour le moins colérique.

Murdock, qui était rentré chez lui pour reprendre son travail laissé derrière avant la derrière mission, semblait tout particulièrement maussade. Apparemment il avait été viré ce matin même.

Frankie avait la tête de quelqu'un qui pouvait passer à tout moment. Il n'avait pas leur entrainement et la fatigue physique et émotionnelle de toutes ses missions semblaient avoir raison de sa bonne humeur.

Et enfin Face. Face qu'ils n'avaient presque pas vue depuis leur retour. Il était resté dans sa chambre ou sous le patio à siroter des verres de scotch tout en fumant des cigarettes. Cigarettes qu'il n'avait pas fumer depuis le Vietnam. Mais il semblait normal. Aussi normal qu'il voulait laisser paraître, mais son irritabilité avec chacun d'eux racontait tout sur son humeur.

Hannibal s'inquiéter pour ses hommes. La fatigue que chacun ressentait les rendait susceptible et cela n'était pas bon pour l'équipe qui se devait rester soudée.

Mais apparemment, le fait de voir une petite figure aux long cheveux bruns ondulés, souriant comme un ange sur la photo, avait redonné force à ses hommes.

Le Général avait fini son débriefing. Il regarda chacun des hommes qui l'entouraient et s'arrêta sur le Colonel qui se leva tout en soufflant la fumer de son cigare allant droit sur le visage de Scotwell qui resta de marbre à cette fourberie.

- Quand partons-nous ?

- Dans trois heures. Une voiture viendra vous chercher pour vous emmener à l'aéroport.

- Pas question. Je ne prends pas d'avion et vous le savez.

- Maintenant Sergent je suis fatigué de votre attitude des plus puériles. J'aurais pensé qu'avec le temps on en aurait fini avec vos caprices qui ne servent à rien.

BA fit un pas menaçant vers le Général mais fût stopper par une main sur son épaule.

- Laisse BA, garde ta colère pour sortir la petite de son Enfer. Le Général aura tout le plaisir d'y séjourner une fois son heure arrivée.

BA se tourna étonné sur Face à cette remarque ainsi que tous les autres. Le Général se mit juste devant lui et pour un instant Hannibal crut que le Général allait lever la main sur son Lieutenant. Mais les deux hommes se contentèrent de se regarder un long moment avant que Scotwell ne tourne les talons pour ainsi sortir de la maison laissant l'équipe.

Hannibal continua de regarder Face qui ne dénia même pas le regarder une seule fois avant de quitter à son tour la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il soupira alors que les autres allèrent chacun dans une direction différente pour se préparer avant qu'il ne fasse de même, une boule au ventre. Comme si au fond de lui il savait que sur cette mission les choses allaient mal se passer.


End file.
